Charlie (Fear)
Charlie is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She was brought to live at the Dell Diamond settlement to act as a spy for the Vultures. Following the defeat of the Vultures, she joined as a member of Althea's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Charlie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she attended school, her favorite subject was music, and her favorite food was pizza. Post-Apocalypse Some time during the outbreak, Charlie's parents were killed and they turned in front of her, scarring her deeply. Later, Charlie was found by Ennis and was recruited to join the Vultures. Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Charlie stumbled upon the Dell Diamond settlement after her camp had caught fire and her family went missing. After living there for approximately two weeksDuration of Charlie's stay was revealed in "Good Out Here", Madison speaks with Charlie in the stands but she does not reveal much to Madison, except a few details about school and food preferences. She is warmly welcomed by Madison, who then proceeds to build a home for Charlie in the dugout. Charlie spends most of her time with Nick, watching him as he deals with weevils destroying crops in the gardens. She is also seen playing with a walkie talkie before Nick hesitantly takes it away from her. Charlie's suspicions about her family are confirmed when Madison and her group return from investigating Charlie's former camp, having found no trace of her family. At night, Mel and the Vultures show up outside the settlement, and it is revealed that Charlie was working as a spy for the Vultures, gathering information about the Dell Diamond. After being praised by Mel for her work, she is sent to relax inside a bus while the Vultures surround the settlement. Later, as she hangs out in her bus, Luciana approaches the bus and drops off a book for Charlie, who looks on with sadness. "Good Out Here" Charlie is first seen in a flashback, when Madison and Nick were at a church looking for supplies. Madison attempts to speak with Charlie, but she ignores her blatantly. After Ennis makes a rude remark to Nick about food scarcity, Charlie watches in fear as Nick attacks Ennis. In the present, after finding out that Nick killed Ennis, Charlie shoots him in the chest. At first she is in shock and is sad about it, but runs away before Alicia and Luciana arrive to a wounded Nick. "Buried" In a flashback, as Madison speaks with Mel in the parking lot, Charlie and Ennis sit on a bench and laugh as they eat. "Just in Case" Charlie arrives with the rest of the Vultures at the horse track where they find Alicia’s group armed and ready for a confrontation. She witnesses Alicia fire the first shot that hits John Dorie in the chest. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" During the firefight between Alicia's group and the Vultures, Luciana finds Charlie cowering behind a car. Though Charlie tells Luciana she's sorry, Luciana tries to kill her before being interrupted by the appearance of Edgar, allowing Charlie to escape. A short time later, as Morgan, Naomi and John Dorie prepare to make their escape, Morgan spots Charlie heading for the blown-out ambulance and stops her, telling Charlie that Mel is dead and she will only survive by leaving with them. Charlie reluctantly joins the escape in Al's van. On the road away from the horse track, Charlie recognizes Morgan as one of Nick's friends and is shocked that he saved her after what she did. Morgan tells Charlie that the conflict has to end somewhere and Charlie explains to everyone that the fall of the stadium wasn't Naomi's fault, it was hers. In a flashback, Charlie returns to the stadium to enlist their help to save a badly injured Melvin. After Melvin is exiled on his own, Charlie is shocked by the decision as she knows Melvin won't make it on his own and is allowed to contact him via walkie. When all Charlie can get is pained noises, she convinces Nick and Alicia to go after Melvin and help him. Charlie is with the stadium survivors when Ennis suddenly launches an attack with oil-soaked walkers. In the present, Al's group returns to the stadium to find it overrun with hundreds of burned walkers which surround the SWAT van. "No One's Gone" Charlie will appear in this episode. "People Like Us" In the month or so since the fall of the Vultures, Charlie has settled with John Dorie and June in an abandoned bus and has stopped talking. Charlie is sitting in the bus when Morgan tries to convince John and June to join him in traveling to Alexandria. While near the river, Charlie is ambushed by a walker and doesn't call for help, but is saved by Al who has come to check on the group. Later, John visits Charlie and asks to play Scrabble with her. Sympathetic with Charlie who he believes has gone silent out of guilt over killing Nick Clark, John tells her about how he went silent for awhile after a similar incident in his own past until he found June and told her about what he had done which allowed him to forgive himself. As John leaves to deal with a walker, Charlie packs up her books and leaves the bus. As John and Victor Strand search for her, Charlie appears at Victor's house and runs out without saying anything when Luciana spots her. Luciana then finds that Charlie has left her The Little Prince and races into the storm after Charlie. "Close Your Eyes" Charlie is encountered by Alicia, who discovers her occupying the same abandoned house as her in the middle of the hurricane. Alicia tries to grab Charlie, but Charlie escapes and locks herself in another room. Alicia tries to break the door down at first, but has no luck. From there, Alicia changes her tactics and begins to guilt Charlie, commenting on how she an awful person and that Alicia hopes that Charlie will live for a long time so she has to carry the guilt with her. Alicia later goes to Charlie for help with nailing shut the window covers to prevent damage to the windows. Charlie helps her, but Alicia begins to lose her patience with Charlie when she tries to dry her jacket and she discovers Charlie's gun. She threatens Charlie and asks her if she came to finish the job, and then sends her away. Upstairs, Charlie sees a walker that is impaled on a tree branch right in front of the upstairs deck. She goes out and interacts with it, allowing it to grab her with little resistance, before Alicia arrives and pulls her away. Shortly after this, Alicia tells Charlie that she now realizes that the gun wasn't for her, it was for Charlie. She insists that Charlie can't die, and Charlie finally speaks up, asking Alicia why she saved her. Alicia says that she doesn't know, and says that Charlie shouldn't be expecting forgiveness from her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Charlie has killed: *Nicholas Clark (Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Melvin TBA Ennis TBA Madison Clark TBA Nicholas Clark TBA Alicia Clark TBA Luciana TBA Morgan Jones TBA Althea TBA John Dorie TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Good Out Here" *"Buried" (Flashback, No Lines) *"Just in Case" (Flashback, No Lines) *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" *"No One's Gone" *"People Like Us" (No Lines) *"Close Your Eyes" Trivia * Charlie is the youngest character to directly kill a person in the companion series. References Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Texas Category:Children Category:Antagonists Category:The Vultures Category:Orphans